1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to drinking cup apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved drinking cup apparatus wherein the same provides for a cup member simulating a clown-like figure to enhance enjoyment and entertainment of an individual utilizing the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various drinking cup structure of figure simulating configurations have been provided in the prior art to enhance interest of an individual, particularly that of a child, utilizing the cup. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 244,167 illustrating such an example of a cup formed with a predetermined figure simulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,592 to Barradas sets forth a drinking cup formed with a predetermined configuration thereabout, wherein the drinking cup further includes retractable legs telescopingly receivable within the cup dependent upon a predetermined quantity of fluid positioned within the cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,818 to Humke provides for a drinking glass, wherein the drinking glass includes a novel passageway directed through a bottom base of the cup for amusement and entertainment of a child utilizing the cup structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,424 to Clagett sets forth a dual indicia container, wherein the container is formed with a pluarlity of indicia mounted thereon dependent upon the presence or absence of fluid for permitting visual observation of a fist or second indicia formed about the cup exterior surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,274 to Demars sets forth an organization arranged for mounting cups therebetween, wherein the configuration includes a clown-like member defining a handle mounting upper and lower support elements for maintaining a cup between the elements.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved drinking cup apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.